


Intoxication

by FeistyDreams (Altraya)



Series: My FMP! Ecchi Prompts [3]
Category: Full Metal Panic
Genre: Car Sex, Drunk Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-02
Updated: 2012-03-02
Packaged: 2017-11-01 00:45:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/350120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Altraya/pseuds/FeistyDreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Visiting old friends, Sousuke finds himself bringing home a drunken girlfriend. A girlfriend who gets some 'ideas' during the drive home. Prompt 49 in my personal list of FMP! ecchi prompts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intoxication

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tsaritza_Mika](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsaritza_Mika/gifts).



“Chidori, are you all right?” Sousuke asked his girlfriend for what seemed the hundredth time that night.

“’Course I’m all right! Why wouldn’t I be?” she thrust a finger at his chest, pushing him back as she giggled. Sousuke wasn’t sure he believed her, not with the way she leaned precariously over the arm of the couch, knees on the cushion so she faced him completely. Much to his chagrin, her butt was waving itself beside Onodera’s face, an action she would have been aware of were she sober.

Frowning and shaking his head, Sousuke did something he knew he would be made to regret the next morning. Assuming she even remembered, anyways. Grabbing the hand she was pointing at him, he ducked under her arms and tugged her across his shoulders. Drunk as she was, rather than fight it, she laughed and kicked giddily. Nodding to Onodera and Kazama, he excused himself, carrying Kaname to say her goodbyes to their old friends from high school before leaving the house.

Finding his car, he was grateful that he was, as Kaname put it, so anal about safety. Not wanting to risk being trapped by other cars, he had parked on the street. If he hadn’t, there would have been an interesting game akin to some bastardization of musical chairs just so they could leave. Opening the passenger door, he carefully placed his burden in the seat and buckled her in. Before he could make his way around, she reached out and yanked on his shirt, pulling him in for a rough kiss. Easing away, he sighed and made sure all of her limbs were safely tucked inside before shutting the door. Walking to the other side of the car, he dropped into his own seat and slipped the key into the ignition. Hearing the engine turn over, he nodded and sat back a moment, glancing over at his girlfriend. “Are you going to be all right?”

“Fine, I’m fine! C’mon Sousuke, let’s go home,” she winked at him, sliding a hand teasingly along her inner thigh while slowly parting her legs. Swallowing at the sight, Sousuke quickly averted his gaze, determined to get her back to the apartment they shared and into bed. No, not like that! He shook his head fiercely, not when she was so thoroughly intoxicated. Switching on the lights, he put the car into gear and left their friend’s house.

As he merged onto the highway, he spared a glance to Kaname, “Let me know if you need me to stop for anything.” Their own place was something of a hike from where they were, and he wasn’t sure she wouldn’t start feeling ill from all of the liquor she had consumed.

He nearly jumped out of his skin when she replied.

Breath hot and moist on his ear, she all but purred the words, “Oh, I will,” now it was his inner thigh that she caressed, massaging the firm muscle there and urging his legs to part.

“Chi-Chidori, what are you-?”

“Hush,” she captured his ear lobe between her lips and teased at the flesh with her tongue. Tugging roughly with her teeth, she let out a soft and throaty laugh at the way his body shivered. Undoing his pants, she pouted when a hand rested on hers in a silent plead to stop. “Why not?”

“I’m driving, Chidori, it’s not safe.”

Not paying his words any mind, she shook his hand away, “People do it all the time, Sousuke. C’mon, let me do this.” Turning a pitiful expression to him, she let a whine that worked wonders on her boyfriend slip into her voice, “This is something normal couples do. Experiment. At least once, okay?”

“You’re drunk,” he was out of excuses, he knew. Really, he only argued against it to ease his conscience. The girl worked magic with her hands and he was putty in a matter of seconds when she set herself to the task.

Freeing him from the confines of his cargos, she slipped his boxers down so that she could see that part she was so eager to play with just then. “Drunk or not, Sousuke, you’re still sexy, and I’m still horny, and you know I always get what I want.”

He couldn’t contain the gasp that slipped past his lips when she dipped her head and wrapped her own around him. "Chi-Chidori, don't-."

Her response was to go at her task with more enthusiasm, her eyes crinkling from the grin she couldn't quite express when she felt the car surge forward. He was weakly uttering pleas that she ignored, loving the thrill she felt as the car changed speed at a nearly alarming rate. Sousuke's arms were held out straight, a white-knuckle grip on the steering wheel as he pushed back into his seat. He was staring dead-ahead, determined not to let his attention stray anymore than it already was.

Kaname pulled a hand away, Sousuke breathing a sigh of relief at the loss of one part of the distraction, finding it easier to keep an eye on the road. A soft gasp nearly won his attention, and he tightened his grip on the steering wheel, setting his jaw and swallowing against the temptation. "Is, ah, is something wrong?"

The tongue teasing at him seemed to say everything was more than fine, and he fidgeted in his seat as she pressed against an extra-sensitive spot, and the pressure on him lessened when she opened her mouth in a sigh. Her hand that had strayed away came back to rest on his left, and when her fingers tightened he couldn't keep his eyes averted any longer. The sticky moisture on her slender fingers had snagged his attention, "Chidori!?" He couldn't deny her anything for long, and when she started urging his hand off the wheel he only fought it for a brief moment. It was soon after that his hand was stroking the smooth skin of her stomach while on the trail lower still.

Feeling just how slick she was, he once more found his throat tightening. It could not have possibly been a comfortable position for her to be in just then, hunched across the center of the car to keep her face buried in his lap, and her body twisted to allow his hand access between her legs, but the noises she made seemed to indicate she didn't care. He had no idea if that was the power of her will, or all the alcohol coursing through her veins.

Likely a combination of the two.

It was hard enough to concentrate on his driving when Kaname had started playing with him. Now that she had urged him to return the favor, well, driving was becoming next to impossible. It was a good thing there were hardly any cars out that late at night, or else things could have gone south fast.

As if they hadn't already...

Shaking his head fiercely against the uncharacteristic thoughts, he could not help but to allow his gaze to drop down to the gorgeous woman laid out across the seats. It seemed she had lost her shirt at some point in time, he realized just then that his arm was resting along the bare skin of her back, covered only by the thin strip wrapping around from her bra. Her throaty gasps against him and the way she stole his attention were too much. He hit the brakes and turned the car roughly into a scenic parking area, spotting it just as he needed to turn in.

There was no more denying her, and he wasn't particularly keen on the idea of ending up in a ditch somewhere. The girl beside him was sure to be the death of him one day, but he was determined to delay that day as long as possible. Especially when she gave him so many delicious reasons to continue living.

Victorious, Kaname smirked as she released her seat belt and crawled over the center console to straddle her soldier, pressing against him as she kissed him breathless. Ignoring the taste of alcohol on her breath, Sousuke returned the gesture with fervor, hands sliding across her thighs. He wasn't sure when exactly it was that her pants had come off, but at that moment he was grateful.

His thumbs hooked under her panties, stroking at the crux of her thighs as he leaned forward, dipping his head. With a grin, Kaname freed herself of her top, cupping Sousuke's head as he bent further still for her breasts. Pushing her back for easier access, Kaname leaned against the steering wheel and tossed her head back. She yelped when the hold her hand had found suddenly fell out from under her, and Sousuke yanked the emergency brake when he felt the car begin to roll forward. Swallowing thickly, he pulled her against his chest and stared over her shoulder, scowling at the indicator that the car was in gear. Cursing American cars and their placement of the gear shift, he put the vehicle back into park and took the keys out of the ignition.

"Sousuke," Kaname moaned, looking down at him wantonly. He ignored her, fumbling for the handle and opening the door. Releasing his seat belt, he kept his arm around her waist and lifted her out of the car as he stepped out. Holding her on his hip, he glanced around, and once he was satisfied that he would know well ahead of being spotted if someone were coming down the road, he left the door open and brought them over to the front of the car. Before laying her down, he placed his hand on the hood, and when he was sure he wouldn't burn her, he set her down gently. Her hands groped at the hem of his shirt, and he obliged her, yanking it over his head before returning to his earlier task.

Drawing up her knees, Kaname planted her feet on the bumper as he removed her bra and descended upon her breasts feverishly. She was loud in the best of circumstances. Drunk, she was even more so, and Sousuke hoped there was no one walking around or living nearby the highway enough to hear the throaty sounds she made. Short of someone showing up, he did not think there would be any stopping them anymore, and that worry in his mind lasted only briefly before his entire being was caught up in the naked wonder lain upon his car. "Chidori," he gasped her name as she trailed her nails down his shoulders.

He heard a few soft thumps as Kaname wriggled beneath him, and then her legs wound their way around him, heels digging cruelly into his back. Taking the hint, he slid his hand between them, sliding her underwear down her legs. As he stepped out of their hold on him, Kaname peered down her slender body at him, lips parted slightly as she gazed lustfully at his naked form before her. In ordinary circumstances, she would feel entirely too embarrassed to let him get anywhere near so far as that in an open space, but with the pleasant buzz humming in her veins, she could only blush as she took in a deep breath of fresh air while she was stripped of the last of her clothing. Her legs dropped to rest on the bumper once more, and he looked her over, his own eyes darkened as he took in her form. Cupping her heels, he ran his thumbs along the soles of her feet before trailing his hands up her calf muscles.

Allowing his fingers to tickle the backs of her knees, he grinned when she twitched and whimpered beneath him, accepting the automatic reaction his girlfriend had of whacking him behind the head when he did something that displeased her. He would never admit it, but a part of him was always thrilled when she struck him. Theirs was an odd relationship, he knew, and while anyone else might have been angered at being smacked around so much, he took it as a blessing. After all, the times she was truly angry at him she would just ignore him and his existence, and that hurt far more than any physical pain she ever dished out.

And, maybe, just maybe, there was a dark part of him that just plain enjoyed the pain he received from her.

That, however, was a part he tried to ignore, not sure he was quite ready to explore such things. As many years as they had been going out, they were still getting used to each other, growing together, and had far bigger concerns than such.

Concerns like screwing each other senseless in a public area before anyone noticed them. It was the middle of the night and the highway was not one travelled much, but that did not mean that no one might find their way along it. Sousuke bent over his girlfriend, capturing her lips for a hungry kiss as his fingers slipped inside of her. Oh, he loved the sounds she made, and she was much more forthcoming with them just then. As she writhed beneath him, whimpering and moaning and urging him on, he grinned against her lips as his thumb found that oh-so-sensitive bud.

The shout had been unexpected, and his ears rang even as he forced another kiss on her to silence her, his tongue delving deep into her mouth to muffle the sound she made as his hand was filled with the evidence of her orgasm. Pulling away from her, he licked his fingers partly clean, interrupted by her shoving his hand away and gripping the back of his neck tightly, tugging him down for another kiss. Panting against his mouth, she muttered angrily, eyes barely open in a glare, “Fuck me, dammit.”

All too happy to comply, he brought a knee up onto the hood of the car, forcing her leg to lift and wrap around him, digging into the back of his thigh. Bending his head to rest on her shoulder, he gasped as he pushed inside of her, grunting as he slid in easily and pressed completely against her. Kaname clawed at his back, ordering him on in a fierce growl before biting his lower lip cruelly. She was an aggressive one, that was for sure, and the alcohol only seemed to bring out the violent side of her nature. Not arguing, even as the night air stung at open wounds she left across his back, he slowly eased his way out before slamming back in, keeping up the maddening pace even as she demanded more from him.

It was she that was drunk, but he felt intoxicated himself at that moment, perhaps spurred on by her over-demanding behavior just then. The teeth digging cruelly into his collarbone, the nails biting into his back, scraping along his sides, ordinarily he would obey the urgings and increase the pace, but he was feeling contrary. Grinning against the top of her head as her hair tickled at his nose, he slowed down even further. The frustrated sound she made nearly pulled a chuckle from him, and if she weren’t perched so precariously on the sloped hood, she would have tried to flip them around and take charge. “Dammit, Sousuke, I said _fuck_ me!”

“Hm,” he made the non-committal sound as he shook his head slightly, smiling at the feeling of her hair against his face. Nudging her head to the side, he bent his neck and nipped at the ridge of her ear, feeling satisfied as her breath quickened in response. He wasn’t sure just how long he could keep up the pace, pressure building and demanding to be eased as he rocked against the angry girl.

Dropping her head back so that it collided harshly with the surface below her, she reveled in the sensation as a strong message sent across her nerves and spread throughout her body. Pleasure, pain, it registered the same to her just then and she arched her back with a sigh as her body shuddered. Frowning at the realization, Sousuke shook his head. Like hell he was going to let the car win. Pulling out of her, ignoring her disappointed gasp, he yanked her onto her feet and spun her around. She yelped in protest as he bent her over the hood, and bringing his hand around to cup her front, he slid back into her roughly. The sound of skin slapping against skin filled him with satisfaction, and he ducked his head so that he could bite into her shoulder.

As soon as she realized what it was he was doing, her protests had stopped, and as he slammed into her over and over, she gasped in pleasure, her voice carrying on the otherwise silent breeze. His fingers pressed against her harshly, and though it hurt, she cried out in ecstasy, tossing her head and then dropping it, her hair whipping into the hood of the car loudly. Lifting his head, he brought a hand up to her shoulder where he had sank his teeth into, squeezing tightly as he forced her body down. Whimpering as she was handled roughly, the fingers of his other hand digging roughly into her hip as he pounded against her relentlessly, she found her face pressed against the hood of the car as he continued his brutal assault.

Any other time, and she likely would have been beyond pissed at the liberties he was taking with her body. Just then, it was a thrill, and part of her was ecstatic that she had somehow found a way to snap his sensibilities and cause him to completely lose control with her. The way he had taken charge so suddenly, putting her into a position where she was helpless to do anything but accept what he had to give her, it was so unlike him, and even through her drunken haze, the thought that she had finally pushed Sousuke past his breaking point was enough to cause another orgasm to crash over her. His relentless pace saw to it that the pleasure was drawn out, and even as she felt about ready to black out from such intense gratification, he pushed on still, and she screamed for all the world to hear as he finally came. Head bowed, his sweat slickened chest pressed against her back as moist air tickled at her ear.

Letting her body sink against the car, she stretched her arm out to grip the hood just below the wipers, smiling as his weight followed her down and pushed her more firmly against the car. Tilting her head so it laid more comfortably, she tried to turn her eyes down to look at Sousuke, a smile turning up the corners of her lips as she saw the wild strands of his part rising and falling with every breath they took. “That wasn’t so bad, now was it?” she could never resist teasing him whenever he tried arguing against an idea of hers that led to feeling so utterly sated.

Slowly lifting his head, he scowled at her pretension, the expression turning darker as she laughed at him. Shaking his head, he leaned up to kiss her, slowly pulling out. The two sighed at the loss of contact, and as he drew up, Sousuke glanced around, suddenly feeling nervous. Turning over, Kaname laid back on the hood, using her forearms to prop up as she drew one foot up to hook on the edge and dangle over the grill, toes curling as she tried to restore proper circulation to her body. With a toss of her head, she grinned wildly up at him, still quite drunk and feeling high from their actions. “Wasn’t that fun, Sousuke? Aren’t you glad you let me get my way?”

He frowned, turning his gaze from the dark distance to look down at her. With a slight shake of his head, he decided not to let it get to him so much, and he even managed a small grin as he leaned over her for another kiss. “I’m just worried how many people know what just happened. You’re not the quietest, you know.”

“Oh, and you do?” She brought her fist down on top of his head as she looked at him with a theatric pout, “How do you know what other girls sound like, huh?”

Blinking as he realized what she was saying, he sighed in defeat and nipped at her lower lip, smiling as she pulled it back in and stopped looking up at him with those large eyes. “I don’t. You’re the only one,” he whispered huskily against her throat.

Fingers twining in his hair, she leaned her head against him and smiled softly. Her fingers twirling course strands around sent tingles down his spine, and she giggled softly as she felt a small tremor from him, “Good. It better stay that way. That’s order, got it?”

“Yes, Chidori.”

“Good boy. Now,” glancing around, she grinned, sliding off the car and into his arms, “Get me home and into bed. I think I need to remind you what it is that I like, you seemed to have forgotten for a bit there.”

As she collected her clothes and slipped back into the car to dress, Sousuke watched her intently. Shaking his head as he gathered up his own and donned them once more, he dropped into the car and looked over at his girlfriend. It wasn’t often he joked, but the way she made him feel left his senses somewhere far behind, and he grinned as he turned the keys. Releasing the emergency brake, he looked over at her, “I’m not sure I’ll ever learn it all, Chidori. You’ve told me often that I’m a bad student, and need a lot of tutoring.”

Turning to him in shock, the expression on his face drew a laugh from her, and she nodded, pointing at him with a wink, “Now you’re getting it. You’ve got lots of studying in your future.”

“I look forward to it.”


End file.
